


Dirty

by monalisafrowns



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monalisafrowns/pseuds/monalisafrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian refuses to bathe while on tour. Dallon needs help from Brendon to get him in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the interview with Brendon Urie, Dallon Weekes and Spender Smith on Saturday January 14th 2012. The three were asked who smelled the most in Panic and they all replied Ian, because he doesn't shower on tour.

“Ian, seriously get in the damn shower.” Dallon said in a stern voice.

 

            “Nope! You can’t make me!” Ian shouted, darting around the room to avoid Dallon grabbing at him.

 

            Dallon stopped and sighed heavily, casting his eyes darkly at Ian who was now sitting on his hotel room bed smiling triumphantly. Dallon made his way to the door.

 

            “Ha! I win!” Ian said, falling into a fit of laughter.

 

            “You wish, Crawford. This isn’t over yet.”

 

            Dallon left the room and walked down the hall to Brendon and Spencer’s room. Maybe one of them could get Ian to take a shower. The entire band and crew was aware that Ian hadn’t taken a proper shower in at least two weeks. He’d sprayed himself with a hose or splashed his face with water but that didn’t suffice. He had generated this entirely new odor that followed him wherever he went. He certainly didn’t smell of roses at this point. Hotel nights were looked forward to after days of being trapped on a bus with only a few other guys. To be trapped in a bus with Ian, who refused to bathe, was an entirely different story. They were relieved to get to the hotel, but immediately began fighting about who had to share a room with Ian. Dallon had drawn the short straw. However he sure as hell wasn’t going to allow Ian to continue his no-shower streak. Ian was putting up a fight though. He was going to need reinforcements. Quickly after he knocked on his Brendon and Spencer’s door it was opened by Brendon, who stood only in a t-shirt and boxers.

 

            “Hey, how’s Ian treating you?” Brendon smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

 

            “I swear he’s like four years old or something. He absolutely refuses to shower. I tried to grab him and just throw him in there but he keeps running around our room.”

 

            “Oh man, sucks for you.” Brendon said through his laughter.

 

            “Ha, ha. Very funny,” Dallon glared. “You’re helping me get him into the shower.”

 

            “How do you expect me to do that?”

 

            “I don’t know. We’ll double team him or something. Corner him.”

 

            “Hm. Yeah alright. Should be interesting enough,” Brendon nodded. “Hey Spence, me and Dallon are gonna go ambush Ian into the shower. I’ll be back.” he called into the room.

 

            “For the sake of my nose please do it immediately.” Spencer replied in a serious tone.

 

            Brendon shut the door behind him and followed Dallon to his and Ian’s room. When they opened the door Ian was just where Dallon left him; sitting on his bed. His head jerked up and his smile faltered when he saw Dallon had brought Brendon with him. Dallon closed and locked the door, turning back to Ian with an evil grin.

 

            “Aw come on no fair. Two against one?” Ian whined.

 

            “Too bad. Get over it.” Dallon retorted.

 

            “Ian there are two ways to do this. Either you get in the shower like a good boy or me and Dallon have to forcibly put you in the shower so you cooperate.” Brendon said, voice low.

 

            Ian shook his head, hair shaking all around.

 

            “Well I guess we have to use force then, Dallon.” Brendon sighed.

 

            He began slowly stepping closer to the bed, Dallon following his lead. Ian backed up until he hit the headboard, stopping him. Brendon and Dallon went to either side of the bed with their arms outstretched to catch Ian if he ran. Just as they were about to grab Ian he darted forward between their arms and rolled off the end of the bed. Brendon pounced towards him, grabbing his ankles as he tried to scramble away. Ian clawed at the ground in attempts to drag himself out of Brendon’s grasp. He kicked his legs wildly to shake him off but it was to no avail. Dallon grabbed Ian’s arms and held his body taut. Ian groaned and still tried to get away but he wasn’t getting anywhere. Brendon and Dallon a look and they flipped Ian so he was on his back. Brendon quickly walked on his knees so that he was straddling Ian’s waist. Dallon pinned his arms to the floor. Ian pouted, eyes darting between his two captors.

 

            “Come on guys. Really I’ll get a shower later. This isn’t necessary.” he begged.

 

            “You had your chance, Ian. Force is the only way.” Dallon replied nonchalantly.

 

            “Well then I’ll be going down fighting!” Ian declared, beginning to writhe underneath Brendon.

 

            No matter how much Ian squirmed Brendon didn’t move. He stayed in place and simply glared down at Ian until he felt the friction. And _oh_ , Ian was getting hard. Brendon could feel Ian’s dick rubbing against his ass and lower back. The friction of Ian writhing his body, grinding against Brendon and yeah, this was definitely getting Ian off. Brendon smirked wickedly, catching Dallon’s eyes when he looked up.

 

            “Dallon,” Brendon said smoothly. “I have an idea.”

 

            Dallon raised an eyebrow in question, completely in the dark of Brendon’s plans. Ian stopped squirming in an attempt to stop whatever Brendon was going to do.

 

            “Just keep holding him down. Follow my lead when it’s safe to let go.” Brendon commanded.

 

            Dallon only nodded slowly. Ian’s expression became panicked.

 

            “Uh Brendon? Brendon what are you gonna do? Brendon?!”

 

            “Crawford. Shut up.” his voice was stern and shut him up immediately.

 

            Brendon inched down Ian’s body slowly, taking his time to rub against his body. Especially when passing the huge bulge in Ian’s pants. Ian’s breathing was becoming labored. Brendon pushed Ian’s t-shirt up past his hips. Brendon pressed his mouth to Ian’s hips, licking over them slowly. Ian shuddered. Brendon yanked his pants down to his ankles in one swift movement that made Ian gasp and jerk his hips upward. Brendon then moved his mouth towards the bulge itching to burst through Ian’s underwear. He placed small kisses along the outline, teasing Ian further. Brendon began sliding the underwear off at an agonizingly slow pace. Ian whined, the first noise that had been made from any of the three in a while. Brendon glanced up at Ian and Dallon briefly. Ian’s eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting his bottom lip. Dallon was staring down at Ian intently, muscles tight in his arms. Brendon finally allowed Ian’s erection to spring free. His dick was hard and flushed, so close already from just Brendon’s gentle kissing. Brendon kissed the tip, sliding his tongue over the slit to lick up the precome that had escaped. Ian struggled in Dallon’s grasp. Brendon covered the head with his mouth, licking all around. He took in more and more of Ian, slicking his length with saliva. Brendon was pressing through his boxers with his own erection just from this. He slid his hands up Ian’s body until he reached Dallon’s hands tight on Ian’s arms. Brendon squeezed Dallon’s hands so that he’d let go. Dallon took Brendon’s instruction from earlier. He slid Ian’s shirt off and tossed it behind him. He leaned down to capture Ian’s mouth with his own. He kissed hard enough to bruise and Ian responded frantically. He was struggling to moan from the pleasure caused by Brendon’s hot mouth around his cock but the noises were muffled by Dallon’s lips. Dallon’s tongue parted Ian’s lips, beginning to move in tandem with Ian’s. With Ian’s hands free he reached up and grabbed at Dallon, attempting to pull him closer. Dallon broke the kiss to tear his own shirt off. At the same time Brendon removed his mouth from Ian’s cock. Ian whined loudly at the sudden loss of contact with both men in the room.

 

            “Shh Ian we’re gonna make this so good for you. Don’t worry.” Brendon murmured.

 

            Dallon pulled Ian up, supporting most of his weight. He followed Brendon into the bathroom where he was already beginning to strip off his pants. Brendon’s cock was quite hard at this point. Ian wasn’t even hiding the fact that he was staring intently. Brendon chuckled.

 

            “Like what you see?” he inquired.

 

            Ian licked his lips.

 

            “Of course you do. Looks like you wanna suck my cock real bad. But me and my dick have other plans for you.”

 

            Dallon directed a naked Ian into the bathtub. He had to lean against the wall to maintain his composure. Brendon turned the water on warm while Dallon rid himself of the rest of his clothes. The water cascaded over Ian, making his body feel warm and wet. Brendon cast a glance at Dallon, who nodded in agreement to his silent statement. Dallon stepped into the tub and pulled Ian to his lips by his hair. Ian grabbed awkwardly at Dallon, unsure of where to place his hands. Brendon stepped into the tub behind Ian and began rubbing his back. Dallon slowly sat down on the rim of the tub, bringing Ian down with him. Ian sat on his knees and came face to face with Dallon’s hard cock. Dallon guided his head down onto his dick. Ian eagerly began sucking. Brendon smirked at Dallon’s euphoric expression before grabbing Ian’s ass and squeezing. Ian arched his back. Brendon began pressing his fingers against Ian’s entrance. Ian hummed around Dallon’s cock. Their bodies were slick with water from the showerhead so Brendon pressed a finger inside easily. He moved the digit around to allow Ian to get used to it before adding a second. Brendon scissored his fingers and pressed them in deeper. He added a third to stretch Ian even further. Ian was now moaning around Dallon’s cock, the vibrations from his throat making Dallon grunt and push him down further. Brendon leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ian’s shoulder.

 

            “Gonna fuck you now. Make you feel so good, Ian baby.”

 

            Brendon slid his cock around Ian’s entrance before pushing into the tight hole slowly. He briefly pondered how many times Ian had bottomed. His ass was fucking perfect. He was as tight as a virgin, squeezing around Brendon’s cock. Brendon groaned as he began to thrust in and out, picking up speed. He pressed on his hips hard. Hard enough that there would be bruises. The sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin echoed in the bathroom. Accompaniment for the symphony of moans and grunts from Brendon and Dallon, the muffled noises of ecstasy coming from Ian. Dallon looked over Ian at Brendon who was thrusting hard, soaking wet and mouth hanging open.

 

            “You look so fucking good like that, Bren. Fucking Ian hard like that. C’mere.”

 

            Brendon leaned forward to meet Dallon halfway and kissed him hard. Brendon did not cease his thrusts but Dallon did let go of Ian’s hair. Ian’s body was arched between them. He stuck his ass up higher in attempts to position his body to get a better angle at Dallon’s cock. The position that he shifted to gave Brendon just the right angle to thrust in hard and hit his prostate. Ian made a loud noise, choking on Dallon’s cock.

 

            “Oh, fuck.” Dallon groaned, eyes rolling back.

 

            “You gonna come Dallon?” Brendon panted.

 

            Dallon nodded. “Ian’s so fucking good. Such a good little cock sucker.” He pet Ian’s head, gripping his hair a little.

 

            Ian took the compliment and did magical things with his tongue that sent Dallon over. He came hard with a grunt, spilling into Ian’s mouth. Ian swallowed it all, licking his lips when Dallon slid his dick out of his mouth. Dallon bent forward to capture Ian’s come-covered lips in a kiss.

 

            “Ian, baby. You close?” Dallon murmured against his lips.

 

            “Ahh, ahh yeah. Yeah. Really close.” Ian moaned.

 

            Dallon reached to grasp Ian’s hard member. He jerked at a fast pace to push Ian to orgasm. The water allowed him a slick grip and his hand slid easily up and down the shaft. And then Ian was coming, hot spurts of come hitting the ground of the tub and flowing down the drain with the water. Dallon milked until Ian was finished. Ian was panting hard and gasping because Brendon was still pounding him from behind. Dallon watched Brendon’s face, how his mouth hung open and his eyes were sharp. Then suddenly Brendon was coming hard into Ian, holding himself steady buried deep inside of him.

 

            “Fuck,” Brendon panted. “Such a good boy, Ian. So good.” He began rubbing Ian’s back softly.

 

            Brendon pulled out, causing Ian to wince at the loss. He fell gracefully onto his side on the ground. Brendon and Dallon stared down at him with amused smirks on their faces.

 

            “Alright Ian, now you need to take a shower. I’m going back to Spencer and mine’s room. Dallon will be just outside the bathroom if you need him for anything. Goodnight Ian.” Brendon kissed Ian’s lips softly before stepping out the tub.

 

            Brendon grabbed a towel and picked up his discarded clothing and exited the bathroom. Dallon heard the door shut. He gazed down at Ian, who was smiling dreamily laying in the tub while the water cascaded over his body.

 

            “Don’t stay in there for too long, Ian. The warm water will run out.” Dallon said as he stood up.

 

            He grabbed a towel and went back into the room, leaving the door ajar. Ian sighed. Maybe he’d refuse to bathe more often. 


End file.
